


Melting

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año hay baile de Navidad en Hogwarts, y nadie quiere quedarse sin pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

-Buenos días, mi reina.

Elsa saltó hacia atrás con un grito ahogado. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse al salir de la sala común de Ravenclaw era el rostro de un gryffindor a diez centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué quieres, Frost?-preguntó la chica, empujándolo en el pecho para apartarlo un poco de ella.

-Que vengas conmigo al baile de Navidad-respondió él con una sonrisa.

La ravenclaw se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó finalmente.

-¿No se supone que vosotros sois los inteligentes? Tu, yo, Navidad, bailar-vaciló el chico.

Elsa se sonrojó y miró por encima del hombro de Jack a su mejor amiga, en busca de ayuda que no llegó, ya que la de piel verde se limitó a seguir observando la escena, divertida.

-Yo... Bueno... Esto...

-Tranquila, Queen, no estoy pidiéndote matrimonio-rió el gryffindor-. Tampoco hace falta que me respondas ahora, tómate el tiempo que necesites, seguro que sabrás encontrarme para darme tu respuesta-el chico hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo, y cuando volvió a subir, varita en mano, una flor de hielo se materializó frente a la chica.

-¡Nos vemos!

Con eso el chico salió corriendo, saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Elphaba al cruzarse con ella y desapareció pasillo abajo.

-Siempre he pensado que haríais buena pareja, con esa curiosa afinidad con el hielo que tenéis los dos-comentó la de piel verde, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

Elsa apartó la mirada del pasillo por el que había desaparecido el león, cogió la flor que seguía flotando junto a ella y la analizó.

-Yo las hago mejores-concluyó.

Entonces se la puso en el moño, cogió a su mejor amiga del brazo y sonrió. A tercera hora tenían Defensa con Gryffindor.


End file.
